Morir de Amor
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Demasiado amor para un hombre que no vale la pena, y demasiado dolor por intentar sostener su orgullo.


**Morir de Amor**

"…_Prefiero morir de amor_

_Que vivir así…_

_Quisiera morir de amor…_

_Que seguir…agonizando entre tus brazos"_

* * *

Sus ojos se conectaron el primer día; pero la elite también los unió. Era fascinante pasear juntos y ser el centro de atención, eran simplemente perfectos.

La envidia del resto corroía, sus besos públicos incitaban a las fantasías más escandalosas, y aquellas miradas, esas miradas repletas de amor y deseo… sí, doblegaban a más de uno a desear obtener algo similar en sus vidas.

Pero el poder también transforma a un hombre; una cuantiosa herencia y ser parte de un séquito ambicioso que buscaba conquistar el mundo transformó todo de repente.  
Ya estaban prohibido los besos, ahora, debía caminar tras él; ya no podía sonreírle desde un extremo de la mesa, ahora, debía mantener su mirada sumisa depositada sobre el plato de cereal; y por sobretodo, ya no podía dirigirse a él con palabras dulces, ahora por su nombre completo debía llamarlo.

Creyó que estando solos aquella pared de concreto se disolvería, sin embargo, nada cambió. Su argumento se centraba en que no podía mostrarse débil ante su amo, y eso significaba no mostrarse débil ante nadie, incluso ella.

Tarde se le ocurrió exigir sus derechos y pedirle que se preocupara por mantener la relación, sino, lo dejaría. Fue cuando el peso de la humillación pública hizo mella en él, aquello implicaba no ser más el centro de atención, y sería a causa de una mujer, peor, su mujer. Nadie podía decirle que "no", no a él que estaba en la punta de la pirámide, ni siquiera ella.  
Lo primero que vino fue un grito de imposición, y luego el puño que aferró su brazo; un empujón sin soltarla la remeció y después vino la amenaza.

Acabó tirada en el suelo cuando la fuerza la impulsó hacia abajo. Pero por _suerte_, no hizo nada más, simplemente la dejó ahí antes de abandonar la Sala Común. Se asustó, pero respiró hondo y se convenció a sí misma que estaba alterado porque su estatus esa semana había estado en riesgo a causa de otro postulante.

Se levantó con pesadumbre y se tocó el brazo, una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, él la amaba, sólo estaba protegiendo lo que en un futuro les daría una vida mejor. Sí, ella estaba siendo egoísta al rogarle más atención.

Los días siguientes se comportó como una autómata ante sus órdenes, debía respetarlo, debía mostrarse sumisa para que él no se volviera a enojar con ella. Lo amaba, y estaba segura que él a ella también, aunque durante tres semanas no le hubiese dirigido las más mínima palabra. Pero, si no la amara ya la hubiese dejado, y eso le sacaba una triste sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana empapada por la lluvia.

En algún momento creyó que las cosas se habían comenzado a aplacar cuando un día él le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa que apenas fue detectada por el resto. Su corazón se hinchó cual globo cuando el amor renació en su interior, ese gesto había sido sólo para ella. Más aún, durante aquella semana no sólo le había sonreído sino que además le había vuelto a tomar la mano y a besarla en público.

Siempre le sonreía encantada cuando hacía eso, sin embargo él parecía disfrutar más de las miradas envidiosas de quienes les rodeaban que de aprovechar esa instancia para coquetearle.

Cuando sintió que la confianza después de su mojigatería había vuelto, una noche, cuando descansaban frente a la chimenea, se atrevió a mencionar su preocupación ante aquel abrupto cambio. Ya no era el mismo y lo había notado desde el momento en que se había unido a ese grupo de magos cuyo sello era vestir de negro con capas muy elegantes. Esperaba que su respuesta fuera sensata y muy en su interior aguardaba la esperanza de que se sintiera arrepentido por no haberla tratado como antes, sin embargo él simplemente la separó de su pecho, donde reposaba su cabeza, y la miró fríamente. Ella sintió su corazón acongojarse, el pulso se elevó y desde su estómago el miedo se ramificó por cada fibra de su cuerpo. Primero vino un "_¿qué te crees?_", y luego un "_¡yo no te debo nada!_", asustada trató de remediarlo con palabras vagas que incrementaron su nerviosismo, pero él la acalló con una orden. Enseguida vino un largo discurso sobre la posición de él en el colegio y en aquella relación, y que ella no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada.

Sintió que las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos, ¿por qué le decía esas cosas? ¿La amaba cierto?, y ella como buena novia había seguido cada uno de sus pasos y logros; se había mantenido callada y distante esperando paciente su acercamiento, pero simplemente no lo sentía como parte de esa relación. El orgullo comenzó a carcomerle el pecho y el derecho de exigir un poco de atención y de amor explotó en sus labios acompañado de un par de lágrimas.

Tarde, siempre tarde se dio cuenta de que jamás debió haberle subido la voz.

Ella se puso de pie, pero él fue más rápido y esta vez la agarró por ambos codos girándola y lanzándola sobre el sofá en el que habían estado descansando. Por inercia levantó las piernas cuando él se acercó a ella cercándola con sus brazos, uno a cada lado de los del mueble. Sus ojos despedían ira y fuego, no comprendía por qué se enojaba, ella sólo le había pedido un poco más de atención. Cerró los ojos llorando cuándo el escupió literalmente baba y una sarta de palabras venenosas en su cara que decían lo patética que era al pedirle al líder de una banda de Mortifagos que se preocupara por ella. Los "_No vales nada_", "_no tienes derecho a pedirme ninguna cosa_", "_yo soy el qué dice cuándo y cómo_", "_soy el líder de la cadena y tu una simple obrera_", "_estamos juntos porque quiero y porque me sirves_", y un doloroso "eres una fachada para mi reputación" fue lo que caló en ella una ira irremediable. Sus piernas se estiraron dando directamente en el blanco frágil de su novio. Él aulló y se alejó un par de metros ante el empuje. Sabía que era la oportunidad de salir corriendo al dormitorio de las chicas mientras él se preocupaba en sobar sus partes íntimas, pero también se había olvidado que la fuerza bruta era más poderosa.

De repente sintió que un dolor agudo se prolongaba por su cuello y su cabeza, una mano la había agarrado por el cabello y tiraba de él hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que no dudaba que le hubiera arrancado una buena cantidad de pelitos. Abrió la boca para gritar pero otra mano igual de fuerte se la tapó al punto de bloquearle parcialmente la nariz.

Unos labios húmedos y una voz irritada susurraron amenazas a su oído que le hicieron llorar sin poder evitarlo. Las sacudidas vinieron después cuando él le comenzó a exigir que no llorara, que no tenía derecho, y el dolor en su cabeza creció más aún. El miedo se incrementó como una yaga al rojo vivo, pero más aún, el miedo al no entender qué sucedía. Su corazón gritaba un amor incondicional, extrañaba sus mimos, sus palabras dulces, sus caricias y sus besos que al inicio de la relación eran absolutamente recíprocas, pero ahora el temor era indescriptible, no porque él estaba actuando como un salvaje, era porque no entendía aquella reacción si supuestamente se amaban.

Sus labios soltaron un llorón "_pero yo te amo_", y luego el terremoto en su cabeza se detuvo y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y notó la irritación de sus folículos capilares y un buen puñado de cabellos sueltos acabaron enredados en sus dedos.

No se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba temiendo una recaída, pero la sombra que se proyectaba sobre ella desapareció dejando el eco de sus pasos en el aire.

Se arrodilló lentamente en el suelo y se volvió a palpar con cuidado la nuca, pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de su piel y la incertidumbre se apoderó de su corazón.

Lo amaba, no podía negarse ese sentimiento, y lo peor era que no le aterraba la forma de tratarla, le aterraba el hecho de amar a alguien que parecía ser otra persona.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó el llanto en silencio. Su corazón tenía un agujero hondo y profundo que absorbía toda la desdicha a su paso.

"_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser_", "_esto no está pasando, esto no es real_", y miles de frases como esas cruzaron por su mente intentando convencerla de lo contrario. Pero nada era suficiente para calmar el vacío y la desolación.

Con dificultad sacó fuerzas de la poca reserva que le quedaba y se puso de pie. Caminó con lentitud hacia el cuarto de las chicas y ahí con su varita arregló el desorden en su cabeza; lamentablemente el desastre que podía solucionar era solamente físico, porque habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de eliminar esas imágenes de su mente.

Esa fue la última vez que abrió la boca. Al acostarse esa noche y contemplar el cielo adoselado de cortinas verdes en su cama comprendió que pedir por amor implicaría sufrimiento, y abandonarlo seguramente una tortura peor.

Cerró los ojos con fuera tratando de recordar los buenos tiempos, intentando encontrar ese hombre que sabía que la amaba, e intentó convencerse a sí misma que si no terminaba la relación con ella era porque algo más debía existir en ese corazón machista.

Con aquella leve lucecita de esperanza se quedó dormida, para amanecer al otro día siendo otra.

Siempre fue conocida por su sonrisa radiante y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sin embargo ese día se convirtió en una 'bruja' como todo el calificativo que la palabra implica. No habló más, no sonrió más y mucho menos volvió a soñar. A él le gustaba eso, que fuera como una muñeca a la cual podía tratar a su antojo. Cumplía órdenes y siempre se mantuvo atrás en las marchas por los pasillos del colegio.

Jamás la presentó como su novia, aunque tampoco nunca estuvo con otra mujer que no fuera con ella, porque además él se preocupaba porque no mirara a otro, sino que siempre a él, y ese confort de exclusividad la tranquilizaba; tal vez sí la amaba.

* * *

Con el pasar de los años creyó que cambiaría, pero nunca le dio la oportunidad de mostrarse cariñoso.

La petición de matrimonio fue una mera formalidad, no hubo rosas, ni besos ni anillo, sino una simple firma sobre una hoja de pergamino demasiado elegante en el pequeño despacho de su padre; Y ella siempre caminando atrás, viendo como su 'marido' y su padre estrechaban las manos felicitandose por la transacción. Lo sabía, había sido críada para ser un simple producto.

Nunca supo por qué se casó con él. Tal vez, porque suponía para ella un reto. Un par de veces tuvo que tolerar golpes y cachetadas por llevarle la sopa fría o por un pescado mal freído, por suerte, la varita siempre solucionó cualquier daño físico, aunque su corazón cada día se marchitaba más y más.

Sus ojos azules se habían vuelto mustios, y con sólo veinte años las arrugas prematuras en la comisura de sus ojos se habían comenzado a asentuar.

Había veces en los que le gustaba humillarla, y le prohibía reparar sus heridas con tal que sus compañeros la vieran hecha mierda, porque eso era la prueba irrefutable del poder que él ejercía en su propio hogar: una mansión demasiado grande y muy vacía que ni siquiera los muebles podían llenar.

Oscura y fría, cada pared destilaba odio y soledad. A él no le gustaban las cortinas abiertas, así que siempre se mantuvo a oscuras. Su piel pálida, que en una época había sido hermosa y de un rosa porcelana, ahora parecía enferma y con claros rasgos de desfallecer en cualquier momento.

La obligó a vestir de negro, como sus pares, y a llevar el cabello demasiado amarrado al punto de estirar sus ojos y causarle dolor de pómulos.

Pero aquello no era lo peor, para ella la pesadilla llegaba cada noche cuando el exigía valer sus derechos de esposo. Al principio trató de escapar de la brutalidad de sus brazos, pero el hombre se desquitaba con golpes y hechizos crueles que la dejaban como un trapo viejo sobre la cama. Siempre había soñado con hacer el amor con el hombre de su vida, pero sólo había conocido el dolor y aumentado su pavor al sexo.

Cada noche era una violación hacia su femineidad, cada noche era una idea diferente, y si ella lloraba y gritaba de dolor, mejor para él, porque "_la perra debía mostrar sumisión_".

Sin embargo alguno de esos intentos debió maldecirla y creyó que era el momento de lanzarse por la ventana del tercer piso para dejar a aquel bruto sin legado.  
Pero no podía culpar al ser que llevaba dentro. Cuando él lo supo le dijo que si salía niña sería sólo su culpa y debería deshacerse del "problema", porque no aceptaría a otra "_perra_" en la familia.

Por suerte para su primogénito, fue varón, y junto con él una leve luz de esperanza renació en su corazón.

No le importaba pasar noches en vela y en el cuarto más helado y alejado de la casa con tal de no despertar al hombre con los llantos del niño; no le importaba sufrir los bofetones por no poder callarlo con su leche; y mucho menos le importaba que la amenazara con la muerte cada vez que el crío lloraba mientras volvía a ejercer su labor de macho dominante cada noche; porque ahora tenía una luz de esperanza, y si el niño dependía de ella, le enseñaría a no ser como aquella bestia, ahora, tenía una razón para vivir, y gastaría su vida en ese niño para que fuera el hombre más correcto del mundo, porque otra bestia no podía resurgir.

* * *

**Notas:**

Esta historia nació cuando escuché en la radio una canción de Kudai (grupo chileno), que habla sobre el maltrato a la mujer, y de hecho se llama tal cual "Morir de Amor".  
Nunca se me ha dado escribir estas cosas pero apenas la escuché se me vino a la mente Narcissa y Lucius. Siempre he tenido la sensación de que el tipo era una bestia, así que nació esta historia.  
Para mi gusto creo que me quedó fuerte, pero a ojos de los expertos que tienen experiencia en historias de este tipo tal vez sea un cuento de niños.

No espero que les guste, porque de hecho ¡no les debería gustar! Pero sí les llegó de alguna manera y odiaron la situación, entonces hice un buen trabajo.

Gracias por leer.

Anya.-


End file.
